


True Mates

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of rough, Alpha!Dean, Animal Shifts, Biting, Castiel is a fox, Claiming, Dean is a wolf, I don't remember if I put smut, Jock!Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Omega!Castiel, There might be a fox wolf hybrid baby, nerd!dean, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at these. Destiel and animal shifts, need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Mates

Dean growled when he saw his friend, Alfie, whom was a beta German shepherd shift get shoved into the lockers by another Alpha fox shift by the name of Lucifer. His reddish brown ears twitched in amusement as the Beta whined painfully.

  
"Hey! Pellegrino!" He snarled, showing his fangs as he marched over to the fox and shoved him back, helping Alfie back to his feet. Alfie's tan ears were pressed to his head while his tail curled between his legs in fear. Lucifer showed his teeth back at Dean, but they weren't nearly as threatening to the Alpha Wolf shift as the fox thought. Lucifer stalked off, his tail twitching in agitation. Dean turned towards Alfie, his ears twitching in concern.

  
"Are you alright?" He wondered kindly. Alfie nodded but he rubbed at his arm as he looked up at the Alpha.

  
"Yeah...But I might have a bruise", he said quietly when his and Dean's ears both perked as they heard squealing come from most of the girls and some from the Omega boys. Dean's nose twitched as he caught the soft, but refreshing scent of rain and sweat. _Castiel fucking Novak_ Dean thought as he bit back the sniff he wanted to do; he wanted to have that Omega fox shift, but he was such an asshole, at least that's what Dean always heard and he started to dislike him. A beta Otter shift practically threw herself at the star quarterback and Dean held back a growl.

  
"Oh, Cas, we should go out sometime. Like on a date", she cooed, a soft sound leaving her lips as her little otter ears twitched in hopes of conveying her underlying message. Castiel, ever the charmer, smiled at her before he stepped back and continued walking. Dean watched with a slight glare in his green eyes as Castiel met his gaze, white ears tinged with black twitching as his white black tipped tail swished behind him. Castiel was beautiful this close and he didn't look away from Dean until Lucifer came out of nowhere and shoved the Omega against the other set of lockers across from Dean; so many things seemed to happen at once. Before the whimper had fully left Castiel's mouth, Dean was on Lucifer with a snarl; his fist connected with Lucifer's right cheek and the other Alpha growled back at Dean. Castiel's face was pressed to the locker and a tear slid down his cheek as Lucifer dug his fingers into the Omega's shoulders. Lucifer stepped back and the entire hall was silent with shock-no one had ever put their hands on Castiel, no one dared not with his brothers who had his back.

  
"Mind 'yer business, Winchester", Lucifer snarled back. Dean grabbed his arm and wrenched it away from Castiel's shoulders. Castiel slumped a bit, crawling backwards from the other two Alphas. He hugged his knees to his chest, ears flat against his head. Dean's ears flattened backwards in anger before he flung Lucifer up against the lockers; the other's alpha's eyes widened.

  
"Keep your hands away from him", Dean ordered, showing his fangs. Lucifer gave a slight nod as Mr. Singer, everyone called him Bobby, came down the hallway. He was an Alpha, badger shift.

  
"Dean, set him down. Lucifer, principal's office", Bobby said gruffly, his ears twitching angrily. Dean's tail twitched angrily, his ears still flat on his head as he set the other down. Lucifer growled but when Dean's eyes narrowed he walked off down the hall.

  
"You okay, Cas?" Bobby asked, looking down at the Omega. Castiel nodded and his wide, blue eyes landed on Dean. Dean's tail twitched nervously before he approached the Omega; as he stepped closer, he didn't hear Castiel complain as he nudged his cheek with his nose and a low whine in his throat. Dean would have been mortified had the Omega not replied with a soft purr-a sound only _true mates_ did and _holy shit_ Crossed Dean's mind. Castiel's tail twitched a bit as he looked up at Dean with flushed cheeks, a whimper leaving him.

  
"Okay, boys, you two best head on home, ya hear me?" Bobby said. Dean seemed to snap out of it and he huffed slightly, his ears and tail twitching in agitation before he offered his hand to Castiel. The Omega swallowed, his ears twitching before they flattened against his head as he took Dean's hand. Dean led the Omega out of the school quickly, his tail itching to curl around him protectively, but he didn't know how Cas would feel about that. As if reading his mind, Castiel's tail brushed against Dean's in an affectionate way. When Dean lead Castiel towards his Impala, he could smell the nervous scent coming off of the Omega in waves; Dean made a soft sound in his throat trying to calm his Omega. Castiel replied with the purring sound once more and he leaned against the door to the Impala, looking up at Dean from under his thick lashes.

  
"I know you don't like me...and you don't...even if we were...o-or are truemates", Castiel paused chewing on his bottom lip. Castiel sucked in a deep breath.

  
"You don't have to...I mean...I don't understand why you don't like me and I'm sorry if I ever did anything to you for you to"-"Cas?" Dean said sharply, effectively cutting the other one off. He chewed on his lips, ears twitching rapidly.

  
"Yeah?" He wondered. Dean tilted his head up and forced the Omega to look into his eyes.

  
"If you want to know why I didn't like you is because I thought you were just like every other jock out there. A royal douche", Dean admitted honestly. Castiel's ears flattened against his head and he winced, pushing away from Dean when the Alpha grabbed his hands and pressed against him. Cas whimpered and it made something terrible clench in Dean's stomach and heart.

  
"Shh...I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to explain that all those thoughts were wiped clean the moment Azazel hurt you. You didn't fight back....If you were really a douche you would have", he murmured. Castiel froze before a growl left the Omega as he glared up at Dean.

  
"Just because I am an Omega does not mean that I wouldn't fight back! I'm not some demure, pretty little thing", he said, baring his teeth at the Alpha. Dean stepped back, a look of shock spreading across his semi-delicate features. Dean's ears flattened and he whined a bit, not wanting his Omega to be mad at him.

  
"Cas...I didn't mean any harm in what I said. I know you can take care of yourself...I'm just saying, if you were really a douche you would have been a douche to him", he said softly. Castiel's icy glare softened and then he suddenly looked very shy and uncomfortable.

  
"I'm sorry", he said softly. Dean's ears twitched and he shrugged a bit, chewing on his own lip.

  
"It's okay...I'm sorry too", he answered before he ducked his head and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"Wanna go get something to eat?" He murmured. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise and without his permission, his tail flicked up in interest.

  
"I would love to...I'm starving and a double bacon cheeseburger sounds so _good_ right now!" He groaned, tilting his head back against the car and Dean couldn't help as his eyes trailed over the soft column of exposed, tanned skin. He swallowed slowly and then moved to open the door behind him and smiled. Castiel clambered in and buckled up, looking at Dean expectantly, his ears perked happily and tail curled around his thigh while Dean moved around to get into the driver's side, turning the car on. He smiled at the omega and Castiel smiled back, sending off huge waves of excitement and he blushed as his stomach growled. Dean frowned, he was being a terrible Alpha not feeding his Omega; he whined a bit low in his throat.

  
"You're not a bad Alpha...I just didn't eat breakfast", he murmured. Dean whined softly in his throat once more and looked appalled.

  
"You didn't eat breakfast?" He asked quietly, his ears flattening as he drove off.

  
"Look, you don't know much about me, Dean. I thought you hated me and I disliked you for a bit. Finding you as my _truemate_ , while laughable, there will be things you need to learn. None of my family was prepared for the day I presented as an Omega. They think Omega's need to be barefoot and pregnant", he started off with a huff. Dean's heart nearly broke at that-in his family, Omegas were treasures, something to be cherished and loved taken care of. They could have jobs and careers, do what made that happy so knowing that Castiel's family wouldn't _want_ him or treated him _differently_ just made an uneasy feeling settle in his stomach.

  
"I'm sorry", Dean murmured as he stopped at a red light briefly before making a right. Castiel shifted in his seat, tilting his head.

  
"Do...You want me to be barefoot and pregnant?" He demanded, ears perking up to show that he was challenging the Alpha. Dean started shaking his head and he laughed softly.

  
"No, Cas. In my family, Omega's are just as equal as Alpha's and Betas perhaps a bit more because Alpha's instinctively like to protect or take care of Omega's but my dad is an Alpha and my mother is an Omega, but she's feisty. Like you...Everyone loves her too...But she's a force to be reckoned with", he explained. Castiel's ears twitched with interest.

  
"My dad says it's not bad to love your Omega and treat them like a treasure but remember that they're a person too and they don't have to be "trained" to be a wonderful mate. If you're a good mate, they'll be a good mate", he continued. Castiel's tail twitched; it was refreshing that Dean thought so differently than his own family. He preened a bit.

  
"Do you think you are worthy of a good mate, Winchester?" Castiel challenged with a growl. Dean's tail thumped against his seat.

  
"I want to try...I think I can be a good mate. So's long as I'm given a real shot at trying to be", he said honestly. Castiel was pleased with that answer and as Dean pulled into the parking lot of a diner, he touched the Alpha's arm. Dean turned the car off and looked at the other before he glanced at the hand on his arm and felt his heart race.

  
"I'll give you a chance", he promised before he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, running around to open Dean's door and he reached in to tug on his arm.   
"Come on, I can smell the cheeseburgers and I'm starving", he complained. Dean laughed as he half stepped, half got dragged out by the feisty Omega. He followed Castiel into the diner and laughed at the sight they made. An Omega dragging in an Alpha and demanding for a booth. The two Beta waitresses looked amused and smiled.

  
"That booth over there is available", she said pointing with a fuzzy pen. Castiel trotted off and laced his fingers with Dean before he slid first into the booth and tugged on Dean's arm.

  
"Sit on the same side with me?" He asked, his tail twitching back and forth. Dean chuckled before his own tail twitched.

  
"But then I can't admire you", he started before the Omega gave him a set of eyes that Dean knew, in that moment, he'd never deny his Omega anything. He sighed and gave him a playful smile and took his seat next to him; not expecting Castiel to place his arm around him and he buried his nose in Dean's neck. Dean made the same purring sound and he bared his neck, sending a scent of pure shock into Dean's nostrils and he looked down at Cas.

  
"Somethin' wrong?" He wondered. Castiel shook his head, his tail tip twitching excitedly as he looked up at the Alpha.

  
"You're way more different than I thought...You bared your neck to me", he whispered. Dean shrugged, like it didn't matter because to Dean, it didn't.

  
"I don't mind. Anything that makes you comfortable", he said simply. The elderly waitress of the two smile and she held up her pad.

  
"What can I getcha two lovely ones?" She asked, it was clear she was another otter shifter by her ears and the soft twitch of her nose.

  
"We'd like the two specials of the days. And he wants his with extra bacon", Castiel said rubbing his cheek against Dean's shoulder somewhat scenting him up with his own scent. She jotted everything down and smiled.

  
"Should take about ten minutes. I'll be back with your drinks momentarily", she informed them walking off again. Castiel's tail was thumping around a bit in the booth happily and he cocked his head to Dean.

  
"Anything to make me comfortable?" He asked softly, Dean's ears twitching back to hear the fox. He nodded slowly as he met Castiel's eyes. The Omega's cheeks flushed a bit and it enhanced his blue eyes.

  
"Can...Can I wear your jacket?" he asked quietly. Dean's eyebrows rose slowly and he smiled before he pulled back and shrugged his jacket off, draping it around the Omega and he chuckled when Castiel started rubbing the jacket all over him. Dean was tickled by the fact that the Omega had to mark what was his, it amused him.

  
"So...I'm going to assume that that's to mean I'm yours", he said watching him as the waitress set their cokes down and smiled before walking off again. Castiel made a snuffling noise and then perked up seeing the coke and reached out, the jacket was passed his hands and it made Dean smile. He pushed the glass closer and then winced when he realised he was trying to do things that the Omega was quite capable of doing for himself but Cas smiled at him before he pulled the straw close and sipped at his coke. Dean's ears twitched up as the waitress walked over and set their food down.

 

"You two enjoy your meal", she said walking off to take care of the others. Castiel hummed and ate a few French fries, trying not to show how hungry he was and suddenly he felt ashamed. He paused and sat back in his seat, his hunger momentarily forgotten. Dean picked up on it immediately, taking Castiel's hand.

  
"If I eat this I won't be attractive to an Alpha", he whispered, looking up at Dean with wide, frightened eyes. Dean felt a growl leave him and he reeled back, not wanting to scare Cas.

  
"I'm sorry..I'm sorry...But just the thought of another Alpha near you...and the fact that you think you _have_ to be attractive to one", he started. Castiel felt his eyes start to burn with unshed tears.

  
"But...Isn't that what you want in a mate? To be thin, feminine?" He wondered and Dean shook his head. No, Dean did not want what made his mate unhappy he wanted him the way he was.

  
"No...I want you the way you are, Cas", he whispered. Dean pressed his nose against Castiel's cheek in a tender gesture, trying to quell the scent coming from him.

  
"I want you to be my mate, Dean", Castiel said quietly. Dean's ears twitched and he turned to look at him, surprised.

  
"I-what?" he asked, his tail stiff with shock and he smiled. His ears twitch some more and he pressed a shy kiss to his forehead.

  
"Why do you want me to be your mate?" He wondered. His chest was beating hard in his chest.

  
"I...It's fifty-fifty hormones and real feelings", he whispered almost ashamed and Dean's tail reached out to comfort Castiel and he pulled him closer.

  
"No...Don't feel ashamed please. It's okay to feel that way...Just talk to me", Dean asked. Castiel relaxed slightly at that and he smiled a bit.

  
"Well, part of me feels attracted to you because you're strong, independent and you're already showing that you're willing to take care of me without really knowing me. You think of me as your equal if not more", he started off. Dean ducked his head shyly and low, rumbling laugh came from him.

  
"You are very much my equal, yes, but I will probably place you on a higher level than I do myself", he admitted. Dean nuzzled against Castiel.

  
"Come on, let's eat", he murmured.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

  
Ten years later and Castiel was in the bathroom, his hands shaking as he looked at the small blue plus sign. Dean was at work and Castiel, whom had been experiencing morning sickness for weeks without his mate noticing-or so he thought.

  
For weeks, Dean had been worried about his mate. Castiel had withdrawn from him and Dean could feel that their bond was weak and it was making him physically tired. Dean was scared that Castiel would want to break their bond and leave him. As he trudged up the stairs of the porch, shaking water from himself after all the rain, he could smell the panicked scent of his mate and he rushed upstairs. He opened the door of their house and bolted to the downstairs bathroom.

  
"Cas", he said knocking harshly on the door. Castiel whimpered and Dean whined, knocking much softer.

  
"Baby, let me in. I can't help you if I don't know...", he paused as a softer, sweeter scent and Dean whined. Castiel shuffled and opened the door and while Dean took a moment before he stepped in, cupping Castiel's cheeks in his hands.

  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked softly and Castiel shook his head, the tears rolling down his face. Dean whined and pressed their foreheads together, brushing his tail against Castiel's side comfortingly.

  
"I-I'm...", Cas trailed off, continuing to try and push himself away from his mate. Dean wouldn't allow him to as he kept a firmer grip on him.

  
"Baby, what's wrong?" He questioned once more. Castiel sniffed.

  
"I'm pregnant!" Castiel growled, flattening his ears at Dean. Dean stared down at his mate for a few seconds before he picked up the fox, pulling him into his arms and placing a hard kiss to his lips. Castiel didn't respond and Dean set him down on his feet.

  
"Are you okay, Angel?" Dean wondered. Castiel looked like someone had thrown water in his face.

  
"You're not freaking out?" Castiel asked, sounding confused. Dean was purring again and he looked at his mate.

  
"Why would I be? Isn't this how it's suppose to be? Find your true mate, get hitched then get pregnant?" He wondered and suddenly, it occurred to him that maybe-

  
"You don't want the cub", he started slowly. Castiel's ears flattened and he growled loudly at his mate. Dean's eyes widened at the fierce look in Cas' blue eyes.

  
"This is our baby and Dean Winchester if you think I'm giving it up for anything, then you are sorely wrong", he managed between growls as his tail twitched behind him agitatedly. Dean snorted and grabbed his mate by the hips, gently of course before he kissed his forehead.

  
"Of course...I just...You never wanted to be barefoot and pregnant, but you stay at home and now...", he trailed off and Castiel's entire expression changed.

  
"You're worried it's going to make me unhappy...Well you're wrong. I want this baby and maybe if I have to, I'll go back into teaching again. But I want to be home with our pup or you could be", he started hesitantly. Dean blinked, surprised. _Me? Stay at home?_ He thought before he just smiled.

  
"Whatever you want...I could be a stay at home dad. Is that what you want? I can do that for you", he said quietly. Castiel froze before looking up at the Alpha.

  
"You would do that? But you're an Alpha", he said. Dean leaned down to grab a quick kiss and they smiled against each other's lips.

  
"It doesn't matter. I'd like to think I'm more of a modern Alpha", Dean said with a laugh before he inhaled his mate's scent. Castiel smiled and then Dean started sniffing along his neck and jaw.

  
"You smell more like honey and....is that milk?" He asked, almost sounding confused. Castiel laughed as he wrapped his arms around his neck and tugged his mate down for a kiss.

  
"Yes, I will develop breasts and they'll fill with more milk and then I'll be able to nurse our pups and....My scent will be sweeter", Castiel said, almost shyly. Dean purred softly to his mate, rubbing his nose with his.

  
"You already smell so wonderful", he murmured gently. Castiel hummed and growled playfully, biting Dean's chin. Dean growled back, the reddish, protective hue entering his eyes.

  
"How many pups do you want?" Castiel asked looking up at Dean and received a smile. Dean touched Castiel's stomach, his hand splayed over his flat tummy.

  
"However many you are willing to have", he said gently, kissing his forehead. Dean picked Castiel up and then laughed, as he headed into the bedroom and laid down with Castiel in his arms, kissing his neck and brushing his tongue over the mating mark.

  
"Did you mean it earlier when you said get hitched?" Castiel asked, looking up at Dean before Castiel snuggled up against Dean's chest.

  
"Yes, of course. I just don't know when", Dean answered honestly. Castiel purred and licked at Dean's mating mark. Dean had been insistent on Cas leaving him one as well.

  
\--------------

Two Years Later

  
Dean was pacing back and forth, tugging on his dark blue bow tie as he took deep breaths before he headed out of the room. He took his spot standing in front of everyone else and gave a shy smile, his ears twitching nervously until the music started and then they drooped. Dean's eyes were wide and he let out a soft whine until Castiel walked down the aisle. He was wearing a white tuxedo and a dark green bow tie. Dean's ears perked as their pup followed after their papa, carrying the ring. He was chewing on his hand but he smiled up at Dean; he was a fox/wolf hybrid with Dean's sandy hair and Castiel's blue eyes with a smattering of freckles like cinnamon had been blown into his face.

  
"Daddy!" He exclaimed as the audience laughed happily at the year and half old. His tail wagged as he handed the rings to Dean. Castiel took Dean's hand and his tail was stiff with nerves, but he wouldn't have their wedding any other way. 


End file.
